


'Til Death Do Us Part

by Pseudorific



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudorific/pseuds/Pseudorific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wincing in pain and clutching his side, Nico lay there in the medical tent in camp in solitude. His hand was suddenly wrenched from his side and held in the shaking grasp of another. He struggled to sit up, his vision clearing and affording him a glimpse at the person: windswept brown hair strewn messily across his face and worried green eyes. Gods, he hated Colchis Bulls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til Death Do Us Part

Nico lay there, clutching his side and wincing in agony, his breath fragile and rapid and his vision blurred. His hand was wrenched from his side and held in the shaking grasp of another set of hands, warmer than his own. He tilted his head to the side and managed a small smile.

"Hey there." He managed to get out, wincing at the taxing effort of speaking. His vision cleared enough to afford him a look at the person's face. Brown, windswept hair strewn messily across his face and sincere, worried green eyes staring straight at him betrayed the identity almost immediately. "You look like a kicked puppy, Perce."

Percy smirked, but his smile quickly dropped to a frown of concern. "You're one to talk. It's not every day someone jumps in front of a Colchis Bull and survives, you know." He looked down at the wound lining Nico's side, directly in the middle of tattered and shredded clothing and cringed. "You're an idiot for pushing me out of the way, but thanks." He leaned forward, kissing Nico gently on the cheek and smiling.

"Damn bull had it coming, picking a fight with demigods." Nico said, struggling to sit up. Percy pushed him back down, shaking his head. Nico huffed. "Fine. I'll just lay here." He pouted, folding his arms, barely concealing a wince.

"Whatever happened to 'with great power comes great need to take a nap', huh?" Percy smirked. Nico pouted again, huffing.

"Funnily enough, despite the hole in my side I'm feeling extremely energetic." Nico said sarcastically, fighting Percy off enough to sit up. "I don't care what that Apollo healer said, I feel like I could tap dance on that blasted bull's hide." He continued in his sarcastic tone, broadening the smile on Percy's face.

"I'll go assemble the campers then, shall I? The great Nico di Angelo's one man tap dance show!" He stood up with a smile on his face. Nico grabbed on to his arm with surprising strength, insecurity in his eyes.

"Stay with me?" Percy looked down at him, his playful attitude gone and replaced with one of seriousness and sincerity. He could see now, behind Nico's guarded eyes, the insecurity that had plagued him since the death of his sister.

"'Til death do us part." He said, sitting down next to the bed and smiling. Nico looked over, directing his best deadpan stare at Percy. Percy adopted a look of benign innocence, looking around the room.

"Did you just make a lame Underworld pun?" Nico asked, his tone full of disbelief.

"Maybe."


End file.
